ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Bowman
Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Agility |equipment = Infinity Omnitrix |relative = Melanie Dwyer (Mother) Sean Dwyer (Half-Brother) Raven Bowman (Older Sister) |Alternate Counterparts = Bowman 10,000 (Technically) Black Scythe (Dimension 51) |voice = Brywarrior |first = Infinite Powers}} '''Bryce Bowman' is a Human from Earth in Bryce Bowman: Origins, who wields the Infinity Omnimatrix. He is the main hero of the series. Appearance Bryce Bowman: Origins Season One Bryce starts the series as a 15 year old boy, who goes to Providence Senior High School, in his sophomore year. He is 5'11", has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slender body. He wears a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans, with black sneakers. Sometimes, particularly in cold places, he will wear a black jacket. Season Two With the start of season two, he is now 16 and is more muscular than previously. Season Three Starting in Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Bryce takes a new appearance, always wearing his new jacket. His shirt is a lighter grey, and his jacket has a dark-green stripe that extends from the collar to the bottom and out to the end of his shoulders. Bryce is now seventeen. Season Four Bryce wears a black suit of armor at most times. He tends to remove the helmet which breaks apart and rests on his shoulders and back. He carries a Designated Marksman Rifle, or "DMR" for short, on his back. When not in his armor, he wears the same outfit that he did in Season Three, unless in pajamas. Due to his augmentation, Bowman is now a muscular as physically possible. He has finished growing at six feet and two inches. Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty As he ended the last series in his normal, BBO Season 3 attire, that is how he will appear at the beginning of BBDB. Appearances Since he is the main character of the series, he appears in most, if not all, episodes. Below will be a list of episodes that he is not in. Bryce Bowman: Origins *''Rogue'' (cameo) Gaining the Infinity One night during the summer before Bryce's sophmore year at Providence High School, Bryce storms out of his home and into the woods just outside his apartment complex. While out there, a meteor crashes down, nearly crushing Bryce. He quickly investigates which results in the Infinity planting itself on Bryce's wrist. Skills and Abilities Bryce starts out only having the Infinity, with no special powers. But as the Series progresses, he shows some superior fighting skills, developed from using the Infinity. He tends to learn how to use his aliens quickly, sometimes right after unlocking them. Bryce has been enrolled in a Mixed Martial Arts class alongside his girlfriend, Marissa (formerly). She is a Black belt of the Second Degree (2nd Dan) and Bryce is currently a Green belt with a Blue Stripe (Green 2nd Mark). *This has become irrelevant, due to his current training as a Freelancer. He now has higher skill, but there is no current system in place to measure that particular level. As the Series progresses, he becomes more muscular. This is due to the Infinity transferring his exercise in alien form to his real body. No, we don't know how it does this, but it does. Bryce has been seen - mostly in Season One - instantly knowing how an alien's powers work. This is always accompanied by his eyes becoming illuminated in white light for the time of the power usage. He always reacts as if it wasn't him performing the action. One time, Bryce was seemingly taken over completely by the Infinity, having transformed into XLR8 and run all the way downtown and then complaining about the watch doing it for him. There is currently no explanation. It was stated by Death Dragon in The Darkest Night: Part Two that Bryce thinks quickly in battle. So much so, as to prevent Death Dragon from being able to read his mind and counter his movements. Bowman went through augmentation to allow him to wear his armor in Season Four. This gave him enhanced strength, enhanced durability, and enhanced agility. It should be noted that in Bowman and Carolina's first fight, he won with relative ease, but in their second she beat him and then said "... you're improving". This is rather odd, considering he beat her the first time and then later beaten by her and told that he's improving. This is to demonstrate that his win was either a fluke or that she underestimated him. Bowman is shown to be fairly intelligent, as he was able to use the Voice Command function on Kennedy's Omnitrix, just by guessing the activation code. It was also shown in the same episode that Bowman knew Vilgax's species. In Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, Bowman was seen fist-fighting the Vilgax of that world, and was able to determien that he had not gone through the uprading process that Prime Vilgax had, and was therefore weaker. Equipment 'Infinity Omnitrix' The Infinity, as it's called, is the deviced Bryce uses to transform into various alien forms. For more information, see here. Former Equipment 'Aviator Class Assault Armor' This is the mechanical armor that Bowman wears throughout Season Four of Bryce Bowman: Origins. This is the suit that provides a significant boost to his strength and durability. technically speaking, as it is armor that is meant to be bullet-proof. This armor also has the capability to store weapons. The most used storage is a magnetic locking system on his back, that allows Bowman to latch his DMR to his back and keep it there while he's not using it. Another one is the hidden pocket inside the thigh piece of his armor. This is mostly for storing small weapons, such as his Magnum Pistol. The visor in his helmet is equipped with vital monitoring systems, radar display, and onscreen display of opening compartments. This is probably the most useful piece of equipment Bowman has at his disposal, aside from the Infinity, of course. 'Designated Marksman's Rifle' Bowman is seen throughout the Fourth Season wielding a "DMR", as is it's abbreviated name. This weapon has a fifteen bullet clip, and semi-automatic fire. With Bowman's heightened reflexes, he can pump out 300 , which is about five per second. This means he could, potentially, unload his whole clips in three seconds. Now, that would be only if he had fifteen targets lined up, one behind the other, with no recoil. Due to recoil, moving targets, Bowman himself moving, and having to re-aim, a more realistic rate of fire is about 120 RPM. And at that rate the gun could still jam, so the most realistic rate of fire that Bowman has on average is 70 RPM. The DMR has a clip display toward the back of the gun that shows how many rounds are left in the clip. The DMR has a scope that uses selective night vision. 'Magnum Pistol' Any and all Freelancers are equipped with a Magnum. It is the standard issue for them, because of its semi-automatic firing system and short clip. It is meant to take out a close to mid-range target, when out of ammo in the main weapon. Each agent has been seen wielding a paint-firing model in the Training Room. Bowman keeps his in the hidden holster in his leg. 'Cortana' Cortana is the A.I. unit that Bowman obtains in Deadlock. We do not really know any of her capabilities at this time. 'Promethean Vision' Promethean Vision is Bowman's armor ability. It allows him to see through walls and view bodies of targets. It can be used to monitor brain waves and heart rate, as shown in Cortana (Episode). 'Hard-Light Shield' The Hard-Light Shield is an armor enhancement that Bowman stole from Project Freelancer in order to use against the Director and his mindless army of soldiers. The shield is a projection from the glove of an armored suit, that shapes itself into a bent, rectangular form. This light then becomes hardened by a stimulant that is projected with it, thus limiting its range and giving it a solid shape. The shield is mostly indestructible, but can be dispersed with enough force. Kills Bowman has been seen killing several characters. It is shown in C.T. (Episode that Bowman has killed over one hundred people in his time as a Freelancer. It is known that Bowman has killed at minimum 371 people in his time as a freelancer. First and foremost, Bowman used Ultimate Galactica to kill Death Dragon in The Darkest Night: Part Two. This was his first kill. In Not So "Shiny" Now, Huh?, Bowman was seen killing several Rebel guards with Diamondhead. In Cortana (Episode), Bowman was seen killing all the Rebel guards at the base on Kamino, the ocean planet. In Sarcophagus, Bowman is seen killing several Chorus Rebels while recovering the artifact. While Bowman didn't actually kill anyone in Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, he was shwon tearing the head off of one of Vilgax's drones, and then throwing it at another one to take it out. Rather violent if you ask me. In C.T. (Episode), Bowman is seen killing a good number of Rebel Soldiers at a base of theirs. In The Drive, Bowman used Orion Pax to kill people. In Metamorphosis (BBO), Bowman was pushed to kill The Meta. In Revelations: Part Two, Bowman killed Florida and put the Director in a position where he will likely die, but will suffer in agony first. Bowman also ripped out Cortana's A.I. drive and crushed it, essentially killing her. *Although, this wasn't out of anger at her, it was more of a failsafe to make sure the Director died. Personality Bryce is a timid person at the start, but after using the Infinity for some time, he gains some more self confidence. He shows a decent amount of caring for others; he always worries about his teammates, whether they are typical teammates or partial alliances. At the beginning of Deadlock, Bowman is seen mourning the characters he killed the night before. It is seen in C.T. (Episode) that Bowman punches a dent in the wall of his bunk, and scratches a tally mark into the wall next to his bed for everyone he kills. He does this as a way to mourn them, as opposed to putting the tally marks on his gun, like "people who are proud of their kills" do, as he puts it. It is also seen that Bowman blames himself for Marissa's condition. He says that "...it's not like he can blame anyone else." Alternate Forms "Bowman 23" Bowman 23 is a dimensional counterpart to Bryce that is mentioned by Bowman 10,000 in his title episode (Bowman 10,000 (Episode)). BTFF Fall Bryce appears as one of the of the game. It is not the canon Bryce. "Bowman 10,000" Bowman 10,000 is the thirty-five year old Bryce that he meets in the future, Bowman 10,000 (Episode). "The Black Scythe" The Black Scythe is the Dimension 51 counterpart of Bryce. Bryce was killed and revived by him in The Black Scythe. Gallery Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce BryBowman.png|Bryce with jacket Bryce Bowman, about to transform.png|Bryce in Nemesis Returns Bryce Bowman Omni-School.png|Bryce in Omni-School Bryce Bowman (S3).png|Season Three look BBO S4 Bowman.png|Bowman's armor in Season Four Trivia *Bryce has a Dimension 23 counter part, who goes by Bowman 23. *Bryce usually doesn't shout the names of his aliens, but on a rare occasion he will. He will sometimes shout it questioningly (i.e. if he gets the wrong alien: Diamondhead?!). *The layout for this page was inspired by Dioga beta's John Smith. *Bryce has died and been revived once. See The Black Scythe. *As of Agent Bowman, Bryce now goes by "Bowman". **As of Revelations: Part Two, he goes by Bryce once more. *Bowman's armor is designated as "Aviator Class Assault Armor". *Bowman decided to go by "Agent Bowman" because "Another me called himself 'Bowman' and I liked it" **This is a reference to Bowman 10,000 **Bowman paraphrases Bowman 10,000's line "Another me called himself Bowman 23, and I liked it." **This was done to create a loop, but, due to certain circumstances, is no longer viable. *Credit to the original creator for the current profile image. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:BBO Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:A to Z Category:Alternate versions Category:Brywarrior Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Heroes